RWBY Volume 4: A Castle of Ice
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: After the Battle at Beacon, Weiss is forced home against her will by her father only to discover a dark family secret involving herself. What will happen to the Heiress of the SDC? (Mixture of My own Vol.4 take and Kumafromtaiwan's Weiss from their henceforward) Vol.3 Filler with Vol.4 theories.


Chapter One

It all happened so fast, one minute I was fighting against the grimm and atlasean army with my fellow students before my life got worst. In the middle of my fight with an Atlasean Paladin I finally learned how to do a partial summon which appeared to be the arm of the Phantom Grimm I vanquished before I left for beacon. It was my moment until I learned from Jaune that Pyrrha our friend left for Beacon tower a good bit before Ruby and I arrived. From what I heard no one found her only a broken milo and her golden crown, so the offical statement came out with Pyrrha Nikos as M.I.A. or Missing in Action. And it just got worst for after I recovered a bit, I saw my father Willhem Schnee standing there carefully stepping over the human's but not caring for the fast asleep fauna below him as usual.

"Father."

"No more games Weiss. Time you come home." He stated looking down at me from over his nose like he always does when it comes to his children. It was a sign of disrespect to Winter and I for it meant He saw us below him and not as equal people or hunters. No matter how much I'd give up to stay, my father's word around anyone except Ozpin is the law. With that Fauna hate us Schnees for the work we impose on them within the SDC mines. I guess that's why Blake never really relaxed around me.

Without offering any other word, I cast a simple ice glyph before my father and I with it's reflection showing the beautiful moon above us. I couldn't help but look to my father before he spoke, "Sebastian." Within seconds a tall raven-haired man appeared from within the reflection as he stood before us in the uniform he was given.

"Yes m'lord?" Sebastian asks bowing before my father, the cripse white uniform creating small wrinkles from his bow.

"Gather Weiss' stuff and bring it home. Come Weiss." My father called as I followed closely behind almost on his heels as I past by Sebastian. Before anymore hesitation Sebastian vanished towards the Beacon dorm house as a single SDC jet landed before us. "Get in."

"But father." I started before he raised his covered palm to me.

"I said in Weiss." He stated with a clear anger like voice. Without arguing anymore, I stepped into the jet taking my seat near the window as usual pulling my scroll out to message Yang, Blake and Ruby aboout my situation but that wasn't gonna happen. My father who was behind me the whole time took my scroll when it came into view and once again I am helpless to his imposing power. I look out the window to see the Beacon dorms one last time before it was replaced by the dark clouds of the night sky.

"This is over now Weiss. You will enroll in the Atlasean Military Academy like I originally wanted for you." My father stated with a voice as cold as ice, "In addition You will not have any contact with anyone from that horendous excuse of a school again. I'd like you to start opera again incase you DO flunk out of the AMA."

"Theres what you really want." I snapped shooting a glare towards my father from the corner of my eye, "You want me home so you can control yoour little doll again oh I mean 'hieress'" I let venom drip from my voice not bothering to hide the fact my father was trying to control my life again and I hated it.

After a second I felt his hand cross my face forcing me to the floor below him, "Heh. Did I anger you father?" No answer from him except for his foot being planted into my stomach. It was clear my father was enraged at my comment towards him, that or I had a cockroach on me.

"Listen to me Weiss. You are my child. Not my equal so don't act all high and mighty unless you want those friends of yours to pay the price." He stated letting me know that what I said was not appreciated.

"You wouldn't do something that petty..." I sated trying to get off the ground but my arms gave way as pain shot through my body from the pit of my stomach.

"Oh really? Then how finacial stable is this 'Ruby Rose' you have labeled here? Or this 'Yang Xiao Long' hmm?" My father's voice dripped with hatred and I could hear it as plan as day. He wasn't joking about making my friends suffer if I don't obey him. "I'm waiting for an answer Weiss."

"Please father... please leave them alone..." Ugh. My pride. I can't believe I have to beg to this man who is suppose to support me through any of my decisions. Actually I don't even think he's a man anymore, he has to be some sort of demon in my father's skin. I'd like to challenge him but I know from previous experiences he can have people disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"I thought so. So What will you do when we arrive in Atlas?" He questioned placing what I ccan assume os my scroll on the table beside him. HE is absolutely the worst man alive for doing this to me.

"I will enroll in the Atlasean Military Academy. I will take up Opera again and be the perfect hier for my Father." I stated as I rose to my knees not bothering to look my father in the eyes. I hate this man so much right now that it's almost unbearable. If it was in me, I'd throw him to the grimm below us without a second thought but that would destroy my mother.

"Very good. Now take your seat. It'll be a couple hours until we reach atlas." My father spoke pulling up the family stock on his scroll. Since I didn't bring anything to do on this hell hole of a flight, I silently got up taking my seat by the window. Before long I was out to the world, the fatigue washing over my body as I went to sleep.

/

I awoke to see a white canopy with my family's emblem placed in the center of it. I leaned up to see my 'old room' still in the same condition i left it but with one difference, Sebastian was standing in the corner by my vanity and mirrors. "I hope you had a pleasant nap Lady Weiss." I shook my head slipping to the edge of my bed before I noticed something out of place.

"Sebastian... Where are my clothes?"

"Your mother gave them to a maid before slipping you into one of your gowns." He spoke with a dark smile on his face. "Considering she was furious with your father be quite glad she didn't lash out onto your unconious body m'lady."

"I see. She's in one of those moods?" I ask looking to Sebastian shaking his head no.

"For a short time she was, now she's back to her normal self. By the way m'lady, Have you been feeling okay?" I nod to his question before he continues, "I see. Must've been my imagination then. I'll take my leave M'lady." and just like that Sebastian stepped through my mirror again disappearing into what he liked to call 'The Reverse World of Ours'.

"Geez. Every time that man is near me it feels like he's going to cut my heart out and steal my soul away." I spoke to myself walking over to the window closest to my bed. "Seems to be a full moon. I wonder if the others can see it?" I spoke to myself before reality smacked me back with a loud knock to my door.

"Weiss it's your mother. Are you decent?" That harpie like voice is my step-mother Adarestya but I can't bring myself to hate let alone dislike the woman since my birth mother disappeared under suspicious circumstances. She bumps heads with my sister more often than I do but she's a good mother even with my own little brother on his way.

"Indeed mother I am." I turn to see the door open as a sky blue-haired woman dressed in a white dress strolls into my room, her baby belly looking very close to popping on its own. I look to see her beautiful blue-eyes looking at me.

"Before you ask he's still two weeks out." She stated already knowing my question before I could even ask it, "And to answer the other question your about to answer, No your still the heiress to the schnee family."

"Wow mother just blow my few questions out of the water." I spoke almost at a lost of words before taking a seat at the edge of my bed near my step-mother. Soon as I did I felt her hands gently wrap around me pulling me into a gently hug before I could hear the distinct sound of wheeping coming from her.

"I'm so glad your okay. When sebastian carried you in with those bruises, cuts and that dirty outfit I almost tore your father's head off. He should've left you there to live at the Vale house..."

"How did you know about what father was doing to me mother?" I asked pulling away from the hug to look up at her.

"Please Weiss, I'm not an idiot to your father's underhand work but to force his own daughter to come home out of fear for her friends is a new low for that man." She spoke with clear hatred in her voice towards my father's actions, "Weiss what do you really want to do with your life?"

"I... I don't know mother... One of my friend's ran away, another's crippled and my own partner is in a coma at her house. I just don't know anymore..." I couldn't contain them anymore all the tears I kept ahold of over my year at Beacon fell from my eyes with mucus shooting from my nose.

"Weiss was this partner more than just a partner to you?" I jumped at the question causing my tears to poor faster as well as make my mucus slap my bottom lip. My face felt hot like all the blood rushed to it all of a sudden, "I see. She was more than a partner in your heart explains why your voice when softer after mentioning her."

"How do you know it's a girl?" I ask wiping my face with my sleeve.

"You said 'her house' meaning it's a woman. Care to tell me the name of my paossible future daughter-in-law?"

"MOM!" I scream standing to my feet to see her chuckling at my reactions.

"Been a long time since you've said that word to me my snow flake." She spoke softly as I felt all the blood rush to my head in embarrassment. I can't believe I broke formality that fast maybe I was around Ruby far too long. However I can't get her out of my thoughts or dreams since I left vale with... HIM... Did I really fall in love with that dolt or is it just my imagination. "So what's her name My snow flake?"

"Ruby... Ruby Rose..."

"Wait. Rose is her last name?" My step-mother asked with a small concerned look on her face.

"Yes. Why mom?"

"No reason I just knew someone with that last name. No way she can be related to the person I'm thinking of." She spoke trying to shift the topic on me but I won't let her.

"Mom. How do you know the Rose Family?" I ask looking at her face to see a more concerned look cross her face as if I'm reading off a book.

"I knew a hunteress who turned out to be someone really special. She saved my life and still haven't paid her back even after her death." She spoke looking into her lap before it clicked in my head.

"Did this woman's name happen to be Summer?" I ask before her eyes went wide as though I hit the nail on it's head.

"How did you-"

"It was the name of Ruby's mother who disappeared during a mission over ten years ago." I cut her off as my mother's face turned south towards her lap again.

"To think one of my friend's had a kid and I didn't know about it." I could hear her with a bare whisper that was almost unhearable. This wasn't like my usually confident mother oh no she was actually relieved for once in a long time.

A/N: And first chapter is done. So Let me all welcome you to RWBY Volume 4: A Castle of Ice. Please bare with me as I will be doing this all on my own and thank you all for reading.

~Barbatos


End file.
